Belle in the Diner
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: Belle is losing her mind, so she leaves StoryBrooke in hope to find it again and stumbles upon a cute little diner and meets someone unexpected
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, pouring down like a shower of rocks, and Belle sought shelter. She eventually found a cute little diner, which said twenty-four hours open. She thanked the heavens and walked in brushing away as much rain from her as possible. Taking a seat at a booth a woman walked toward her handing her a menu. "Just a coffee, thanks" she asked with a smile.

The waitress gave her a smile back and took the menu back from her. Belle looked around the little diner. Red seats, Elvis Presley merchandise handing from the walls, and even a checkered board floor. It wasn't like Granny's in Story Brooke but it still had that same feel. Story Brooke. Belle couldn't help but think about it and the strange man who had surprised her with a kiss in the hospital. Surprise is actually an understatment. She was shook with chills. Who was he and why would he even do that? She didn't understand it. Why would anyone do it. It was the same man, too, she saw on the road when she mysteriously woke up with this burning bursting pain in her shoulder and a sense as if something was missing. She had no idea what she was doing there either. All she remembers is being told the same man would protect her. Did he have feelings for her? And if he did, how could it be possible since she still had no idea who he was. All she was sure of was his name was Mr. Gold and that was it.

It was because of all the confusion she just had to leave. She needed to found out who she is and what happened. She can't remember if she had family, or where they are. She can't remember how long she even lived in Story Brooke and stayed in the asylum. She doesn't even remember why she was sent to the asylum. It was too confusing. "Here's your coffee, hun," the waitress said. The tap of the coffee on the table woke her from her thoughts as she smiled sheepishly at the woman.

"Oh, thank you," Belle took a few quick sips as she started to slip back to her thoughts but before she could someone burst through the doors and she spun around instantly. He was pratically still tripping over his own feet and he was breathing hard. It was clear he ran there. She didn't know who she was expecting but for some reason she felt constantly on guard. Maybe she just needed more coffee. She took more sips.

The man smiled, pulling back his wet hair and shaking the rain off his heavy leather jacket. "Whew!" he said making his way to the waitress, "Made it!" he told her.

"No you didn't," she comfirmed in a commanding voice, "You're late."

"No I'm not," he said giving her a charming smile, which strangely seem fimilliar to Belle as she watched curiously.

"Yes you are," she said with a laugh of disbelief. "You are suppose to get here before the other guy leaves. It's in your contract."

The man took out a peice of paper from his coat, "Really because it says here. That in state of an emergency, I may call in late and come back for my shift, as long as another employee doesn't take it"

The waitress gives him a long look before asking, "Okay, well what was your big emergency and I didn't get a call."

"School Beatrice," he said, "I had to stay after class to give a very important report."

"You never called me," she reminded him, but in response he smiled and pointed at the diner phone.

On cue it made a long beep sound before playing, "Hey Beatrice, sorry but I have to stay after class to give an oral report, I'll see you later."

Beatrice just shook her head, disbelief in her eyes and the man only smiled back, "Yeah," she said, "You keep on smiling but one day your little college excuse won't work. Now get and clear those table, before I start calling you Jobless Bae!"

Bae! Why does that sound soo fimilliar. Belle couldn't help but feel as if she heard that name before, that for some reason it held great importance. As she tried to rack her brain around it, a family had left leaving dirty dishes behind. Bae wrapped his waist with an apron and walked over to the mess with a tub. he started to stack the dishes in the tub, when he noticed the troubled woman at the next table.

"You know," he began, "I heard that sometimes when there is something on your mind, the best thing you could do is talk to a someone who will listen

"And why would that be best," Belle asked him a bit ammused with him. "I mean I don't even know you."

"All the more reason," he said. She just gave him a long look before he shugged and asked, "Who am I going to tell?"

She nodded her head, "Okay." He looked to see Beatrice not around and took a seat.

"So?" he asked waiting, "What's the story?"

"I woke up in the road with a shot wound in my shoulder and people I supposively knew standing all around me calling me a name I've never heard before."

"Wow," he said surpised, "Some night before that huh?"

Belle laughed and nodded her head, "Apparently."

"So what is your name?" he asked her.

Belle tried thinking about it, but no name actually came to mind. She shook her head unknowingly and taking another sip of coffee.

"You are a registered American right?"

"Ofcourse!" she laughed, "But ummm, I can't exactly remember my name. All I know is this man kept calling me Belle, so I assume that is my name."

"Belle?" he asked and she nodded her head, "Like beauty and the beast. Great name. You know- "

"Hey! Jobless Bae! Get back to work!" Beatrice snapped and Bae instantly jumped to his feet and grabbed his tub and continued to stack dishes. This boy seemed nice. He was definately a charmer but Belle couldn't see him that way, because for some odd reason he looked allot like the man she had left behind.

"What was the report about at school?" Belle asked him.

Bae's smile dropped a little and Belle started to wonder if she should have asked. "We were studying the different forms of english by reading old stories and we were reading a story from the grimm fairy tales book."

"Which story?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

He gave her a weak laugh and said very sadly, "Rumplesteilskin."

Rumplesteilskin. Rumplesteilskin. Rumplesteilskin. Why did it sound so sad in her mind. Belle held her head in agony. Why couldn't she just connect the dots.

"Whoa!" Dropping the tub on the table, he went to Belle holding her arms in both hands. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

She felt it too. Her head was turning and tossing and she just couldn't keep up. It was all maddening. "Can you bring me some water please?"

"Umm sure!" he ran to the fridge and tore out a water bottle, ripping off the cap and putting a straw in. "Here," he said helping her, "Take small sips."

She did but it did no good. Bae felt panic. He couldn't fight it and he was almost thinking about calling a hospital when he heard Belle say, "Rumplesteilskin is a father of Baelfire." she had no idea where those words came from. She didn't know a Baelfire. It was almost as if she had made it up. She had gone mad.

Bae on the other hand was stopped in his tracks. His memory swam back to when he was a child.

"You coward! You promise!"

was the very last thing he said to his father before he was sucked into another world. A world without magic. Bae clentched his fists, making his knuckles crack.

"I've never heard of that story," Bae said quickly, almost as if he were hiding himself from the woman. It was impossible. There was just no way anyone would know something like that! Even in the story he read, Rumplesteilskin had no children. He tried to take a child from a woman during a deal.

Belle couldn't help but say it again. "Rumplesteilskin is a father of Baelfire." She looked into her coffee and even said his famous words, "Magic comes with a price."

That's it! He just couldn't do it anymore he took a seat infront of her again and asked, "Where exactly are you from?"

"Magic comes with a price," she said again.

"Belle!" he tried calling to her, but it wouldn't work.

"He lost his son, lost him forever! Looking for him!"

"Belle! Belle!" FInally Bae took her in his hands again and gave her a large shake, "BELLE!"

She finally stopped, looking into his eyes. "What's happening to me," she whispered.

He couldn't imagine what she was going through. Maybe she was from his world too, but when he came here he didn't act like this. It made him wonder what had happened, but first things first. "Belle," he said very quietly, "I need you to answer me something. Okay?"

She nodded her head.

"It's very simple, but where?" he asked her, "Where are you from and can you take me there?"

Belle nodded her head. She didn't know what it was but she felt as if she needed to take him there. He nodded his head and took the tub in the back room. "Beatrice," he found her on the phone. She gave him a very annoyed look. He's not doing his work. He shook off the glance and said, "I need the night off."

She shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it. Infact don't bother coming in tomarrow."

He didn't let that bother him as he ran back to Belle and as he helped her up her cup fell off the table. Bae ran to the door but Belle stayed to stare at the cup. He stopped when he realized he wasn't being followed. "I'm sorry," she said, "but it's -" she stopped. Memories flowing back into her like a waterfall. She remembered everything. Those wonderful days she had with Rumple, and finding him again. Saving him from Hook and even her promise she made him, before she was attacked. Now even. She stood up slowly and looked at the boy. He looked so much like him. She dropped the cup again and asked, "Are you his son?"

Bae gave her a long happy stare. He then held up his hand, "C'mon. Let's go."

Belle took his hand and the two ran to the car, truely believing now, they are going home. Belle's not too sure what will happen once Bae see's his father again, but it still means he must care, because he wouldn't leave now or ever, if he didn't.

THE END

Reader's note: Okay sorry guys, I'm pretty sure this is like my lousiest work ever. I'll do better next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**READER'S NOTE:**Okay once again I'm not such a big fan with the way I've been writing but you guys said you wanted more and I started thinking about what will happen next. It's not much but it's what I thought would be nice. I hope you like it!

Gold was picking up the tiny peices of the tea cup. Once was a beautiful sign of love was now a shattered mess. The scene kept replaying over and over in his mind. Belle throwing the chipped cup to the wall and each time he saw it, a peice of his heart would chip away. His beloved Belle was gone. The only one who could keep him good, disapeared. Tears started to collect in his eyes when someone put a hand over his. It was small, petite, and fimilliar.

When he turned his head he was surprised to see Belle carefully inch toward him, kneeling down to his level and helping him pick up the shattered peices. Gold watched her carefully as she started to help pick up the pieces. She started to cry when she said, "I'm soo sorry." Belle then fell into Gold's arms, realizing what she had done. Gold held her tightly unsure what was happening.

"I don't understand," he said honestly.

"I remember," she cried into his neck, "I remember. I love you! And I'm soo sorry."

Gold then started to tear up when he heard that. For the second time in his life, he had truely believed he had lost his Belle. "Nothing to apologise for," he assured her, "Nothing to worry about."

She played with the mess when she said, "But our cup."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying, "It was just a cup."

Belle found his lips with her's and that's when Bae walked in. He made a face too. Bae hadn't realized Belle had this sort of relationship with his father. Honestly it was kind of freaking him out. "Oh!" Belle said a bit embarrased, "I suppose you wish to speak with ?"

Gold's eyes never left Belle as she spoke but he didn't want her to leave. "No, Belle," he said quickly, "Whatever this young lad must say surely can wait ten more minutes."

Belle just smiled at Gold and gave him a sweet kiss. She then stood up and kissed Bae on the cheek before leaving the room, "Be nice," she warned him.

Bae could only nod his head, but Gold was very confused. What just happened? He had no idea who was standing infront of him was his son. So he was irritated with what just happened. "What is it you need?" Gold's voice was hostile and impatient.

"An answer," Bae said with disbelief. He was actually surprised his own father didn't recognize him. I mean, not even a little. Gold continued to stare at him confused as Bae continued, "I just wanted to know how you got here?"

"Listen boy," Gold said standing up, "Are you from Story Brooke?"

"No."

"Well when you can, hear it from the neighbors too. I've always lived here."

Bae shuffled his feet and said, "No that's not true." he gave Gold a long look and that's when Gold realized something fimilliar about this boy. "I mean I heard you used to live in a little cottage. I heard that years ago you broke a promise with some one. Some who just wanted the best out of you."

Gold now knew who he was talking to and he slowly walked toward him, touching his jacket and his face, "Bae?"

"Hi Papa," he said thoughtfully. Instantly Gold wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight. Bae didn't know whether to be thankful or anger. He was a bit of both. Angery he left him and thankful he came back.

After a long while Gold pulled away from him, looking at how much his son had grown. He was strong, mustles peaking alittle through his shirt. He was taller, he was just a little bit short than Gold. "I'm soo sorry son," Gold cried, "I'm so sorry I broke our deal."

"I know," he told him, "I know. I forgive you."

"What? How?" Gold asked, "How can you forgive me for what I had done?"

"Because if I don't," Bae answered, "I will hate you and I really don't like hating you. I love you Papa."

"I love you to son," he said, "and it's okay if you had."

Finally a tear fell down Gold's face as his held his son's face. After an hour of good reunion and crying Belle rejoined them. They walked to Granny's diner and Bae just had to ask.

"So," he said pointed a fork at them, "how did you two meet?"

"Oh," Belle began awkwardly, "Well..." She looked to Gold for some help.

"She used to work for me," Gold explained. Just as he said that Ruby coughed a laugh, trying hard to hold it in. She offed Gold more coffee and he refused it. When she left he continued, "I was saying, Belle used to work for me and I guess you can say it happened along the way."

"Oh," Bae said awkwardly, "So you two are like a- a"

"Yes Bae we are in a relationship," he said, "Is it soo hard to believe?"

"No," he said quickly. He didn't mean to offend his father, "I'm happy for you guys really! It's just that Belle you are so-"

"Beautiful?" Gold finished.

"Young!" Bae corrected.

She laughed and nodded her head, "Yes" she smiled, "Yes I am." She then kissed Gold on his cheek, to prove age didn't both her.

Bae smiled at the two and said, "Hey don't worry about me. You guys are great together."

Gold smiled. This made him happy. He was reunited with his boy and he was once again reunited with his beloved Belle. He smiled at the two of them who were clearly getting along well . It was strange how just a few hours ago, he truely believed he had lost everything. Now look at him. He was sitting with what could be a start of a new family and it made him so very happy.

He started to believe he was dreaming and if he was, then may he never wake up.

THE END


End file.
